A Thirteen Year Old's Journey Through Love, Life, and Baseball
by lilmiswingz
Summary: Andi is new to the San Fernand Valley. Her uncle is Benny Rodriguez, and her dad is a famous rock star. She meets the Sandlot boys one day and, as they say, the rest is history! (Sorry this isn't a very good summary)
1. Chapter 1,2 & 3

**Author's note: Thanks guys for reading my book! I think it's surreal that there are actually people out there READING this! Hah, anyways this is 'Sandlot 3' themed. But this book is different from all of the other books out there on this site. This book is based on the movie, BUT it's setting is present-day! Vincent's drug is still there, and so is everything else. It's just that there are different people (and the Sandlot is nicer). Here's the Sandlot boys' 'codenames'; Jordan is Wingz, Daniel is Two Ton, D.P. is Drake, Timmber is Christian, Tommy is Dallas, Q is Tyler, Ryan is Zayn, Wok is Kyler, and Roll is Jeff. Thanks again!- Shayda**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

My family and I were riding home from eating dinner with my Uncle when Mom announced that she was offered a new job. She has been searching for a job by Las Angeles so we could live close to my stepdad's work. He's my favorite team's (L.A. Dodgers) coach.

"What's your job?" I ask.

"Well it's a school in a town right next to L.A.. I'll be the Dean of Students! By the time we move, we'll have about a week to get settled 'til school starts back up. Plus, it has good pay!" You could tell she was excited about her new job.

"Does Dad know we're moving?'' Hunter, my younger brother, asks.

"I think it will be pretty cool to live in the same state as Dad again!" Mike, my older brother, says.

"Yeah, like he'd be able to see us a lot more!" Michaela, Mike's twin sister, exclaims.

"Back to Hunter's question, yes, he does. And he's invited us to his annual benefit concert for _St. Jude's _Medical Research center later this week." Mom says.

At this, Michaela gasps.

"It's gonna be like the _I Heart Radio_ music festival!" She yells.

Mike and Michaela look-alike. Same curly brown hair. Same long, pointed nose. Same shockingly blue eyes. Everything looks the same between them, except their gender. They're both 16.

Hunter,well..., Hunter is a brainiac. When he was two, he was multiplying a lot of the single digit numbers together. He knew his ABC's right whenever he learned how to talk. He has dark brown eyes and the same curly brown hair as my dad, brother, and sister. He's built like 'em too. Hunter's the only one in our family that doesn't excel in a sport. I've been trying to teach him baseball, but he just can't play! He's only nine though, so I'm not giving up on him yet.

I have straight, platinum blond hair like my mother. I'm 13 years old and almost six feet tall. I'm built like my mom, too. The only thing different between my mom and me is that I have my dad's (as well as my older sister and brother's) striking blue eyes. I have a tendency to back mouth my stepdad, too.

Everyone in our family has a sport that they excel in, except Hunter. Mom was a cheerleader. She went to the same college as my dad and cheered for his team at the football games. My dad, before he got into singing and acting, was an amazing quarterback! He was so good that he was given a full-ride scholarship to Baylor University. After a semester at Baylor, Dad gave up on college and went to a local acting class. He became a star in no time.

My stepdad is a crazy baseball fan. He's been to every single one of the Dodgers' home games since before he was even working there! My brother Mike was a star quarterback, like his father, from the minute he walked up for trouts his freshman year.

Michaela loves softball. She's been a starting pitcher for the school's softball team since she was a freshman, too. Poor Hunter is really starting to like baseball, but he can't play good at all.

Me? I'm what you call a baseball fanatic. I think I'm more crazy over baseball than my own stepdad. The Las Angeles Dodgers have always been my favorite team. The moment I picked up my first plastic glove my grandma gave me for Christmas when I was 2, I knew I wanted to be a baseball star.

**Chapter 2: Moving In**

"Mike Dwayne Sanchez! Get your butt down here and help finish unloading!' Mom yells.

Like you're gonna get him away from his games." Michaela says.

"Ya, with that new game room we got, we'll never see him down here again!" I say.

"You guys aren't helping unload either, so don't be talking crap." Ross says.

Mike, surprisingly, stomps down the stairs.

"If you guys don't wanna help, then go inside and meet some people." Mom says,unloading yet another box.

"Okay! Hey Andi, wanna play catch?" Michaela asks me.

"Sure! Whadda bout you, Hunter?" I ask.

"Okay..."

While we were playing catch in the front yard, Mike was skated up and down the sidewalk with my skateboard.

"When you bust your butt on the sidewalk, I'm gonna laugh.'' I tell him. He doesn't know how to skate at all.

"When you get hit in the face with the baseball, I'm gonna laugh." He says in a shrill voice, mimicking me.

Just do so ya know, Mike isn't a very good multitasker. I say this so you'll understand why he fell butt first onto the pavement.

_**Bang!** _

Mike was on the ground.

_"Bum, bum, bum! Another one bites the dust!"_ Hunter sings. We all start laughing.

"Haha, very funny!'' Mike says.

"_Kids! I need a favor!" _Mom calls from the porch.

"Ya Mom?" Mike says when we get close to the porch.

"We need some groceries for the week. Who wants to go to the store and pick some stuff up?"

"ME!" everyone says.

Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

"Okay, I have a question, Andi. How come that whenever I get on that stupid thing, I fall on my butt, but whenever you ride it, it's like you're gliding through space? I mean, what?!" Mike asks me.

We were riding to the store for Mom's groceries.

"Practice makes perfect!" I tell him.

"Now you're sounding like Mom! And how are you talking while on that thing?"

"Practice makes perfect, Mike."

"Stop saying that, Andi!''

"Guys! Stop fighting, we're here!" Michaela announces.

We set our bikes and my skateboard on the bike rack, and head inside.

Vincent's Drug is, like, the coolest grocery store ever! All of the decorations in there looks like it came out of a sixties movie! There's a bunch of old _Coke_ signs, and a jukebox! I'm really gonna like this town!

We pick out all of the ingredients and head to the register. A girl who was about sixteen ringed all of the groceries up, we payed, and we stepped out of the grocery store.

A bunch of dudes were hanging out at the bike rack that we had put our stuff at, and one of the boys (okay, not just one of the boys, but the _cutest_ boy) was sitting on_ my _skateboard! He looked tall and had shaggy blond hair.

"Hi! Will you pretty please get your _ass_ offa my skateboard?" I say all cheery.

"Nice to meet you, too! But, I'm sorry! I didn't catch your name..." he smiles. It was one of those lop-sided grins, and matched him perfectly.

"I didn't throw my name, so how could you catch it?" I ask, trying to maintain a confused look.

"I have my ways..."

"Oh you do? Well, since you wanted to know so badly, my name is Andi Sanchez." I say.

"Jordan Weels." He sticks his hand out and I shake it.

"Anyways" he says, putting his hand down. "Are y'all new? I haven't seen you around and in this town, everyone know everyone."

"Yeah, we moved into our house a few hours ago... anyways, this is Michaela" I say, pointing to her. "and that's Mike... oh and this is Hunter!"

"Well, that's Daniel McDonald, but we call him Bigz. This is Drake Roberts" he points to a short boy with fiery-red hair. "and this is Christian Miles. We call him Heater" he points another fiery red-haired boy, but this one is tall.

"Why do you call him Heater?'' I ask.

"He's our pitcher on our baseball team."

"You guys have a baseball team?!" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, but not much of one since Heater pulled a ligament in his arm, so he's out for the season." Daniel says.

"Anyways, this is Dallas Cleft-" Jordan points to a tall boy with dark hair. "but we call him Tex."

"Okay?"

"This is Zayn Kinnicky, or Zay K." Jordan puts his arm around a small boy with a hat and dark hair.

"Hi!" Zayn says.

"This is Kyle Diffee." he points to a tall boy with long black hair.

"And this is Tyler Melvin" he points to a short boy. "Hey, where's Jeff?" Jordan asks.

"I don't know, I heard that his sister was sick so his mom was taking her to the doctor, but I don't know if he went with them or not..." Kyler says.

"Hey guys! You're gonna miss half the day talking to them! Are we going to the Sandlot or not?!" a small boy with an afro yells.

"And that's Jeff!" Dallas says.

"Well, I guess we gotta go, any of you wanna come with us?" Jordan asks. He was looking at me.

"Yes! Michaela can I please go?'' Hunter asks.

"Psh, it's not like I can stop you! Just be home before 6. I'll tell Mom for you."

"Okay! Bye!"


	2. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4: The Concert

The next day was my father's benefit concert. Apparently, everyone in San Fernand Valley (the small town we moved to) will be attending. I was kinda excited to meet some new people (more like, meet some new hot boys). The only part I wasn't so happy about was watching my father get drunk and flirt with a bunch of hoochie mamas.

At the concert, we watched all of the major artists perform. We go backstage and Michaela freaks out because Justin Bieber and the One Direction guys are talking to our dad.

"Hey kids!" My dad says. He grabs us and puts us in for a hug. "These are my kids!" He says to Justin, Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall, and Zayn. "This is Mikle and Michaela, they're both sixteen-" Dad introduces all of us, while Harry checks Michaela out. She's too busy staring at Justin.

We all greet each other, and I find a way to get back to the crowd to watch Eminem and Pitbull perform.

I was rocking out to Eminem's "I'm Shady" whenever I heard my name.

I turn to find out who said it. Some of the boys from Vincent's come walking up.

"Oh hi!" I say.

"Dang, you have some moves!" Dallas says.

"Umm... thanks?"

"How'd you get tickets to this? We've had ours for months and it's been sold out for, like, ever!" Christian says.

"Well, my dad is performing, so he got us in..." I say.

"Wait, who's your dad?" Dallas asks.

"Carter Rock." I say.

"WHAT?! No way!" Jordan says.

"Yes way!" I reply.

"But, your last name is Sanchez." Bigz announces.

"His real last name is Sanchez, too."

"No. It's Rock!" Bigz exclaims.

"No. He changed it so it could be a catchy name." I explain.

"Oh, well it is kinda catchy!" Jordan says.

A few days after we attend Dad's concert Ross had a surprise for us! He brought home Uncle Benny! Uncle Benny is our real dad's brother, and my favorite taught me how to pitch whenever I was 5. He's also a VERY famous baseball player for Ross' team.

"Uncle Benny, where are we going?" I ask him. We are riding in his white _Avalanche_ truck.

"You're going to help me teach some local kids how to play REAL baseball!" he says.

We arrive at a HUGE baseball complex. As I step out, I see Hunter and the boys from Vincent's paired up and tossing a baseball back and forth, warming up.

"Benny!" the group runs over to the truck and start hi-fiving MY uncle.

"Yupp, this here is my nephew, and this is my niece." Uncle B says.

"What?! Benny THE JET Rodriguez is YOUR uncle?" Jordan asks me.

"Ya, and my step dad is the coach of his team." I say.

"And your REAL dad is Carter Rock?" Jordan asks, not believing.

"Yupp! Got a hard time believing my family's history?" I ask.

"Ya, kinda."

At practice, I was DYING to get out and play with the boys, but instead I was entertaining Christian, who (since he had a hurt arm) couldn't play either. He wasn't that bad, though. He was pretty funny.

"So, do you play anything? Like baseball, softball, basketball, bowling?" he asks.

"Bowling?"

"Yeah, you know?" he mimics the bowling technique.

"I know what bowling is, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why pick bowling out of all of the sports. No offense to bowling, but that was just random."

"Fine, tennis, whatever!" He throws his hands in the air.

Lord, this kid is cracking me up!

"I play baseball mostly, but I play other sports, too."

"What position do you play?"

"Pitcher and short." I say.

"Oh... does Hunter play anything besides baseball?"

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I had to force him to pick up a baseball, let alone football or tennis." I say.

"...so I guess that means no?"

"Ya, Christian. It does."

"HEY ANDI, COME PITCH ME A FEW BALLS, WILL YA?" Uncle Benny yells from the starting box.

"Umm, you gonna be okay here all alone, Christian?" I ask.

"Go get 'em, Tiger!" he yells.

"...so I gues that means yes?"

"Ya, Andi. It does." De-ja-vu, right?

I grab my glove and rush over to the mound, where Jordan (who's playing second) hands me the ball .I thank him, and throw a couple of balls to Drake (who's catching) to warm up. When I was ready, I took a deep breath, and pitched it in. It was a strike, which Uncle B hit over to Jeff on third.

"Nice pitch, D!" Benny says.

Chapter 5: First Day of School

"WAKEY WAKEY LITTLE ANDI!" I wake up to Mikle screaming over me.

"Shut up, Mikle!" I throw a pillow at him.

"You're going to be late for school!" He says, skipping (literally skipping) out my door.

I check the time on my phone. 7:14! I have thirty minutes to get ready! I race to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I think I broke a record for the fastest shower ever taken.

After I get out of the shower, I run over to my closet and grab my _Missme_ jeans and a black _American Eagle _tank-top. I then grab my green and pink slip-on _DC_'s.

After straightening my hair, I put on some of Michaela's mascara and grab my purple messenger-style bag.

I run downstairs, grab a banana, and head out the door to the bus stop.

On the school bus, I see Tyler, Kyler, and Jeff. They wave at me and I smile at them, taking an empty seat.

The bus stops a couple of minutes later and the door opens, revealing a really cute boy.

"Whoah! Who's he?" some girl behind me asks.

"I heard he's a new student from Pennsylvania. He supposedly was an all-star baseball and basketball player at his old school. He had to move because his dad was transferred to the Dodger's team."her friend said.

So his dad is on the team that my step dad is the coach of...

He sat down 2 seats in front of me. He pulled headphones out of his bag.

At the next stop, Jordan gets on. He sits in the seat in front of me and turns around.

"Hi, Aaaandi!" he says.

"Hey, Jooordan!" I reply.

"You ready for your first day of Surrey Middle?''

"Yeah, it sounds fun." I say as we pull into the school parking lot.

My first three classes are athletics, english, and math. After math, it's lunch.

As I'm walking up to the double doors to the outside area, the door suddenly opened into my forehead.

"Oh shit! I'm soo sorry! Are you okay?" this really cute boy with blond hair asks me.

"Uhh..." I'm lost in his deep blue eyes. They seem to go on forever!

"She's fine. Andi, come on! Let's go to the seating area." My sister grabs my arm and we start walking. I rip my gaze away from his eyes.

"Sorry again! See you around!" He calls over to me.

I look back. He's still standing there.


	3. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The only thing I can thing about at home is the boy with the baby blue eyes. But what about Jordan? I like him, too. He's so funny and nice, but that boy's eyes were killer!

As I'm eating a hot pocket, the doorbell rings. I run over and open the door.

"Hey, Andi! Wanna come to the sandlot with us? We're gonna be playing against a good team, and we need your support!" It's Jordan and Drake.

"Umm... sure! Let me just leave a note for my mom." I run over to the counter and grab a pen and paper out of our "junk" drawer.

At the game, we played against a team called "Needman's Realtors". From what I heard on the way to the Sandlot, they have a top-of-the-line pitcher, who is Dallas's ex-teammate and arch-nemesis. They have a history of playing ball together when Dallas first moved to San Fernand Valley last year. Dallas was supposed to go to Saint Agnus Prepratory School at the end of the baseball season last year, when his mother passed away, but he decided to stay with his Aunt here in town and keep playing with his team.

I step into the dugout and see a boy warming up on the pitcher's mound. He's facing the coach, so all I see is his back and part of his hair under his hat. That blond hair of his is very familiar...

The pitcher turns around and looks over at our team, and looks over at me. It's him! The boy from school that opened the door on me. He's really cute in his little uniform! But wait, is he the one that's Dallas's arch-nemesis? He doesn't look mean at all. He looks like a little softie to me. The kid probably couldn't hurt a fly! He stares at me for a couple of moments, until turning back to his coach.

Maybe he CAN hurt a fly. He just shoved one of his teammates off of first base. That was a little jerkish, don'tcha think?

"Staring down the competition, Ayree?!" Drake comes up and sits on the bench with me.

"Yupp, giving them the ole stink-eye!''

_**GUISE, I NEED YOUR HELP! SHOULD ANDI DATE JORDAN, THE NEW KID FROM OKLAHOMA, E.J., OR SOMEBODY ELSE? TYPE IT IN WITH OR AS YOUR REVIEW! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**_

_**EX OH EX OH, Lilmiswingz**_

_**P.S. Sorry this is such a short chapter! I didn't have much time and needed to update quickly! More to come! 3**_


	4. Chapter 7

The next morning, I save a seat for Jordan on the bus. The same guy with the Beats sits behind me before Jordan gets on. I sudenly feel very self-conscious. I can feel his presence behind me with every move he makes.

By the time Jordan gets on, I'm a nervous wreck. I'm trying to act calm and cool, but acting is not one of my strong spots.

"What's wrong with you, Ayria?" Jordan asks.

"Oh nothing, I just have a headache." I say to avoid questions.

"Oh, I see. Do you want some Tylenol?"

"Nah, I'll be alright."

"Okay, are you coming to practice today?"

"Eh, maybe. I don't know what my mom has planned tonight."

"Well, we're gonna go to the movies after practice, so where something cute-er- I mean- ugh..." He trails off. I laugh. "It's not like you don't normally wear cute stuff... I mean-ugh." His face turns bright red.

"Okay Jordan, I'll make sure and wear something 'cute'." I smile, and the bus pulls into the school.

When I walk into my sixth hour class, I see the boy, E.J., at the teacher's desk. I overhear something about him changing classes.

Oh, so he's gonna be in my class now...? Wonder how THAT'S gonna work out.

"Class, E.J. here decided to switch classes, so we're going to have to add him to the seating chart." Our teacher, Mrs. Folson, announces.

_Oh crap!_ The only empty desk is right across from mine in the back row, by the window.

"E.J., you can have a seat right there next to Miss Andi."

E.J. walks down my aisle. He looks over at me with a devil-ish grin. I fix my gaze on a very interesting string on my shirt.

"This is going to be fun!" He whispers to me. My face flushes.

_**Thanks for all of the review guise! I love to read them! They keep me motivated to finish this story! - Lilmiswingz**_


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On our way home (I'm walking home today), Makayla gets a phone call from Mom. Apparently, Mom won't be home from work 'til 10 p.m. Guess that means I can go to the movie!

I run upstairs and throw on a blue _Dodger Girl_ t-shirt, straighten my hair (for once), and grab my bag. I pull out my phone to call Jordan.

"What's crackalackin', Andiii?" Jordan answers the phone.

"Nothing, Jordannn. I just got home from school." I sit down on my bed.

"Me too. Did you're mom say you can go?"

"No technically, but she has to work late so I guess I can go..."

"You don't sound happy about it. You don't have to go if you don't want to, Andi."

"No! I want to! It's just I don't know if I'll get in trouble or not for going."

"Then don't come, you don't have to."

"No, I'm coming. What time are we supposed to be there?"

"Umm... _Pitch Perfect _is going to be playing at the drive-in, so we could watch that instead of the other movies."  
"You don't wanna watch _Trouble with the Curve_ or something basebal-related?"

"Nah, I heard _Pitch Perfect _is hilarious, so let's watch that. I'll tell all the boys."

"Wait, where's the drive-in even at?"

"Here, I'll meet you at your house and we'll drive there."

"Okay! Make sure and tell the boys so we're not all split up." _Not that I didn't want to be alone with Jordan at a drive-in movie theatre._

"Okay, I'll be there in ten."

" 'Kay, bye."

"Bye, Andiii."

In ten minutes, I hear my doorbell ring. It's Jordan, on a...golfcart...

"What's the golf cart for?"

"It's my older sister's, I'm borrowing it for the night so we don't have to lay in the grass to watch the movie."

"Oh, okay. MICHAELA, I'M LEAVING!" I yell through the screen door. I hop into the golfcart and we speed away into the sunset. _Sounds like a romance novel, hahaha!_

At the drive-in, we pay and park next to a car. Inside the car, two teenagers were making out.

"Well, this is a nice view.." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you bet! Hey, the movie starting. Let's focus on that."

"Erkay,but where are the rest of the boys."

"I don't know, they left before me."

*Meanwhile at Dallas's house*

"So, we're just gonna sit here instead of watching _Pitch Perfect_?!" Daniel exclaims when Dallas tells him his idea.

"Obviously, Daniel, Jordan likes Andi, and I think Andi likes him back." Christian says.

"Oh, so... SLUMBER PARTY!" Daniel yells.

"Whatever you wanna call it..." Dallas says.

*Back at the drive-in 1 hour later*

_I can't believe we are this close to each other! My leg is actually pressing up against his, with my head on his shoulder! I'm about to burst from all of the heat radiating through my body! This is the best night of my life!_

After the movie is over, Jordan drives me home and walks me up the steps to my house. As I open my screen door, I turn around.

"Thanks for the movie and everything! I'm just wondering where all of the boys were at."

"Your welcome, I'm just happy we got to spend a little time together." He was literally like 2 inches away from me. I could see the glistening wetness of his lips. He leans in.

_Is he going to kiss me? No way is he going to kiss me! Best. Night. Ever! _I think right as his lips hit mine. I have no idea what to do with my lips.

Jordan raps his arms around my waist, and I remembered in some movies the girl puts her hands around the guys neck and in his hair.

So, I do just that. Eventually, we have to pull up for air.

"Goodnight, Andi." He says with a smile.  
"G'night." I open the door and go inside. I crash my back up against the door when i step in.

"That was a nice kiss for your first time!" Michaela says from the window.

"You were watching?!"

"Definitly! I can't believe you knew where to put your hands! I didn't have any clue how to kiss whenever I had my first. I give you totes props."

"Ugh, thanks. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I really need to get some sleep."

"Yeah sure!"

I run upstairs and change into my night clothes. As I'm laying in bed, I think about my wonderful night with Jordan. I keep rubbing my lips together to see if I can still taste him. The taste of Jordan eventually wears out. He tasted like cotton candy and coke( since we had that at the movies). It seemed like a nasty mix for in somebody's mouth, but it was surprisingly delicious.

I eventually fall asleep, dreaming of Jordan and the sweet night we shared.

_**I think I have finally decided who Andi's going to date, obviously. You guys were so much help with that, thanks again for all of the reviews! I love you all! -Lilmiswingz**_


	6. Chapter 9

The next day (a Thursday) went pretty well up until 6th hour. I sat with Jordan on the bus and talked about baseball (what else?), and sat with a girl from my geometry class named Morgan during lunch. So far I hadn't had any homework for tonight either.

During sixth hour, E.J. was ignoring me. I kept looking at him. He would completely turn the other way. Finally, I worked up the courage to talk to him.

"Gawlie, someone has their tampon up to high!" I say, exasperated. He turns and looks at me with a grin.

"I don't use tampons." He said.

"What? Menopause?" I say. He cracks up laughing. "Seriously, what has your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing." He looks away again.

"Actually, I think it's something."

"No. Just, stop, okay?"

"I'll stop when you tell me what's wrong." He sits for a second. Thinking.

"I can't believe you play on the sandlot team! And you're a girl!"

"Yes, and you're a boy. Your point?"

"Just, nevermind."

"What?"

"It's just, I thought we could...you know, get to know each other better."

"Yeah, and?"

"But last night I saw you and Jordan together at the drive-in. I have no chance against that boy. Especially since you're on the sandlot team. You can't date someone on your rival team."

"Oh... I didn't know you felt that way."

"I do, well did. But I thought about it last night and I've came to the conclusion that I'm not going to pressure you or anything. Really right now all I can ask from you is to try getting to know me and to let me get to know you, maybe. I really like you and want to become your friend, someone you can trust."

"Same here. I really like you. Can we just try to be friends? Deal? You never know, things happen for a reason."

"The 'bad guy' never gets the girl in movies. I'm not counting on anything. But sure, deal.''

_**Sorry I haven't been on in a while, guys. I've been really busy. And my internet crashed. But thanks for sticking with me. Please review! Anything else you think I should add or that I missed? **_


	7. Chapter 10

"Wait, is your brother E.J.?" During lunch I tried to find the Sandlot guys, but didn't have any luck... so I went sat down on a picnic table outside and watched E.J. and his team play against another team at the small field that the school allows us to play on.

"Aye, Andi! Come play on our team! We need an extra player!" E.J. yells to me. I turn to where he was yelling and could see the Sandlot gang sitting behind the left-field fence.

"Nah, I might later! My mom is calling me." I pull out my cell-phone and act like I have a call.

I walk over to where the gang is at, and smile at Jordan.

"Hey." I say, sitting next to Christian.

"Hi, Andi! You want a bite?" Christian says, holding out his tuna sandwhich.

"Nah, I pass. What's up?"

"Watching the game... you talk to E.J.?" asked Dallas.

"Yeah... he's my biology partner. I kinda half to. But he's really nice if you get to know him..."

"I have 'gotten to know him', and he still is a huge dick." Jordan says, his face getting red with anger.

"Well, you haven't gotten to know him like I have.." I say, defending E.J.

"YOU haven't gotten to know him like I have! I grew up around him, and you just moved here, for Christ's sake!" He fumes.

"I'm sorry. That doesn't mean that he's a horrible person to me! Maybe he's just a horrible person to you guys cause you're his FUCKING RIVAL!" I say back.

"AND NOW YOU'RE PART OF 'HIS RIVAL'S' TEAM, SO THEREFORE YOU'RE HIS RIVAL, TOO!" Jordan yells.

I sit back, thinking about what he said. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes and threatened to spill.

"You know what? I'm done." I got up and ran away.

I stormed into the girl's bathroom and grabbed some paper towels to dab at my eyes. As I was trying to calm myself down, a girl came up and handed me more towels.

"You're the new girl, right? Andi?" She asked. She had a brown bob and bright blue eyes, which reminded me a lot of E.J.'s eyes.

"Yeah..."

"What are you crying about? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's just...Jordan Weels. He flipped out on me earlier and I didn't want to cry in front of the Sandlot gang."

"Oh. Yeah, my brother kinda has a rival against that team... he can't stand them. And they can't stand him."

"Yep, how'd you know?"

"You guys have the same eyes." I say, throwing away my paper towels.

"Oh, ahaha. I see. Hey, do you want to come and sit with my friend Jennie and I?" She asks.

"Oh, yes. Thank you! Oh, and what's your name?"

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry! The name's Breelynn." She sticks out her hand. I shake it.

We head to a picnic table where this girl with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes was sitting and staring over at the Sandlot gang.

"Jennie, this is Andi. She's the new girl that we've been hearing about."

"Hi! I'm Jennie! We've heard about your baseball skills!" She grins and shakes my hand.

"Oh you have? From who?"

"Everyone. They're all talking about you playing for Needman's Realtors for fall league."

"Well, I was planning on playing on the Sandlot team... but I'm kind of upset at Jordan Weels right now, so I don't think that's going to work out..."

"Well, I've heard from E.J. that he wasn't a very good person and stuff. But E.J. lies most of the time.." Breelynn says.

"Oh. See I just met him and stuff. He seemed really nice 'til he exploded on me today..."

"Why'd he explode on you?" Jennie asked.

"Because I told him about E.J. and I being lab partners. He got super-pissed and started yelling so I started taking up for E.J. because he was saying some rude stuff about him. And yeah, it was just this big ordeal over nothing."

"Oh, I see."

The bell rang for lunch to be over and we walked inside to our next classes.

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews and follows and favorites! I love you forever! *virtual hug*. Please review and follow and favorite and stuff for those of you who haven't. Any suggestions? Maybe something crazy that happens. I'll give you credits in the story if I like your idea! **_


End file.
